


Dangerous Harbors

by youjik33



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, pre-Link/Sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/pseuds/youjik33
Summary: When things go awry during his attempt to infiltrate the Yiga Clan, all Link can do is bear the consequences as best he can while clinging desperately to hope of escape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent. I'm sorry, Link! For those interested, Chapter One is the "hurt" and Chapter Two the "comfort".

Link ducked and rolled, narrowly avoiding the twin arrows that whistled just past his head. He’d known the Yiga base wouldn’t be easy to infiltrate, but there were more warriors here than he could have anticipated.

One of the big swordsmen swung at him, and Link jumped out of the way of the blade. But he wasn’t fast enough to avoid the unexpected surge of magic that accompanied the thrust. The unnatural wind caught him in the chest and he crashed against the wall, breath rushing out of his lungs and his sword clattering from his hand.

He tried to sit up, dazed, dimly aware of the deep chuckle of satisfaction coming from the man looming over him.

“Got you now, you little sneak,” the man said, raising his arm.

Then everything went dark.

 

Link opened his eyes, groaning softly. His head throbbed, and so did his wrists. How could he have been so careless? He was lucky the Yiga hadn’t executed him on the spot, but getting out of this wasn’t going to be easy.

His hands were tied tightly behind his back, and he experimentally wriggled his fingers, testing the tightness of his bonds. If he had time, he might be able to loosen them eventually, but then what?

His cell was barred, and empty – just blank smooth stone, not so much as a blanket or chamber pot. His weapons, of course, were gone. But his belt – he still had his belt. His heart thudded in excitement. The Sheikah Slate was still there. How could that be> Did the men who had captured him really not know its powers?

But the slate would be useless if he couldn’t get his hands free. If he could manage to dislocate his thumb, then maybe--

There was a scrape of metal against stone and the creak of hinges. Link froze, then went still. May as well pretend to be unconscious for now. He heard muffled voices coming down the corridor, and strained to make out what they were saying.

“...a tiny little thing,” one of the voices said. “Are we sure he’s really the so-called Hero of Hyrule? He looks too scrawny to swing a stick, much less the legendary sword.”

“He didn’t have the sword on him,” another voice answered. “But he matches the description. And what other Hylian would be foolhardy enough to try to sneak into our hideout? Anyway, Master Kohga says it’s him., and I certainly wouldn’t question that.”

The deeper voice belonged to one of the muscular swordsmen; Link opened one eye just a sliver, and could see the man’s shadow across the floor. Whether it was the one who had defeated him or not, he couldn’t say. The other voice belonged to one of the smaller archers. They didn’t sound as though they were coming to kill him, but Link stayed on guard.

“Master Kohga is going to kill him eventually, right?” the archer continued. “Hero or not, he broke into our stronghold, and he let the Gerudo woman escape.”

“Of course,” the swordsman said with a dark laugh. “Eventually. There’s no rush. Anyway, he said we can do what we like with him first.”

“What we like?” the archer echoed. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

“What do you think?” the swordsman scoffed. The door to his cell opened, and Link found himself tensing involuntarily. He could handle torture. Whatever they dished out, he’d have to be strong enough to take, because Hyrule needed him alive. Zelda needed him.

“He’s a pretty thing, isn’t he?” the swordsman said, touching Link’s cheek with the toe of his boot. “Let’s have some fun.”

Link felt his stomach churn as he realized what they must be planning. You can handle it, he reminded himself. Just stay alive. That’s all that matters right now. Stay alive.

“Come on, pretty boy, open those lovely eyes of yours,” the swordsman said, toe digging into Link’s cheek. “You’re not fooling anyone with the act.”

Link glared up at him. If he cooperated, maybe they’d get careless. The instant his hands were free, Link knew, he could escape – and when he came back, he’d be more careful. They wouldn’t catch him off guard twice.

“You sure about this?” the archer said. “I don’t know if Master Kohga meant--”

“He said whatever I want,” the swordsman laughed. “And he’s not naive, he knew what he was suggesting. Hey, I’ll do it without you if you want, I just thought you’d appreciate getting a piece of this while he’s still got a pretty face.”

“You sure it’s safe?” the archer said, lingering at the cell entrance.

“Sure,” the swordsman laughed. “He’s a fool, but he isn’t an idiot. He’s not going to throw his life away fighting with us now. Fools love to live in hope.” He knelt down. Grabbed the front of Link’s tunic, and lifted him in the air as though he were a rag doll. Link fought down a whimper of pain as his bones creaked and his head swam.

Don’t give them the satisfaction, Link thought grimly as the swordsman laughed in his face. The man still had his mask on, which was a strange comfort. It made it easier for him to detach himself from what was happening.

The swordsman dropped him, and Link crumpled to his knees, again stifling a cry of pain. Large hands pushed him down, rolled him onto his back.

“Put the torch on the wall there,” the swordsman instructed. “I want to get a better look at him.” He laughed. Link was already hating the man’s laughter; it was cruel and mirthless. “A skinny thing indeed. Barely a man, and he expected to defeat Calamity Ganon? Fool.” His open palm came down hard on Link’s buttocks, and he jerked involuntarily. It stung, but he could endure. He could endure..

“Such a skinny little ass, too,” the archer said, laughing in turn. “Are you sure he can even handle you?”

“We’ll find out, won’t we?” the swordsman said. “Maybe I’ll break him. It’ll be fun, either way.”

Link felt hands on his waist, and then a pressure accompanied by a tearing sound. The swordsman wasn’t bothering to undress him, just ripping the fabric of his tights right off. It’s all right, Link thought dimly. I can pick up another pair the next time I’m in Kakariko Village. It’s all right.

“Such a firm little body, though,” the swordsman said approvingly. His hand cupped one of Link’s buttocks and squeezed, harder and harder until involuntary tears pricked at the corner of Link’s eyes. He bit his lip, trying to focus on that instead.

“On your knees, Hero,” the swordsman said, mockingly. “On your knees or I hit you again.”

Link did as he was told, even though it was hard, without his hands to help him. But he got his knees onto the stone floor and lifted his ass in the air, grimacing as the cool air of the cell chilled his bare ass.

“Good boy,” the swordsman said. “Now you know what you’re going to do?”

Link didn’t respond. It seemed pointless to try.

That huge hand smacked his ass again, and he choked back a whimper.

“You know, don’t you?” the swordsman said. “You’re going to use that pretty mouth of yours on my friend here, that’s what you’re going to do. And if you don’t do as you’re told, or if you try to bite, why, I’ll make you wish Master Kohga had just let me kill you.”

Link didn’t doubt it. There was a cold cruelness behind the swordsman’s mocking laughter, and Link didn’t doubt for a second that he wouldn’t delight in hurting him, bringing him to the very edge of death, if he felt Link wasn’t following his directions adequately.

The archer was laughing too, a nervous, high-pitched giggle. “He is pretty,” he was murmuring. “So, so pretty. You’re gonna choke on it, you pretty little thing, and you’re going to swallow every drop, and you’re going to act like you love it. But you really do love it, don’t you? You probably got caught on purpose, you little slut, didn’t you?”

It wasn’t worth answering, and anyway, Link didn’t have a chance. The swordsman pulled his pants off all the way, and Link realized with a start that he’d thrown the belt – and the Sheikah Slate with it – against the wall of the cell. Link couldn’t reach it now, but maybe – maybe. He might have been a fool for hoping, but hope he did.

“Hey, can we untie him?” the archer asked, and Link felt his heart soar, tried desperately to keep his expression angry and impassive. “This would be a lot easier if he was holding himself up, huh?”

“I got a better idea,” the swordsman said, and Link found himself lifted up again, and set down roughly in the swordsman’s lap. He could feel the man’s erection pressed up against the cleft of his buttocks – it was huge, Goddess have mercy that things wouldn’t get that far. He really didn’t know if he’d be able to handle it.

“How about I hold him like this?” the swordsman said. “Go ahead, use him all you want.”

The archer giggled again, high-pitched and unpleasant, and Link felt his heart sink. The swordsman was too strong – he doubted he could do much to get away at this point, not with those massive arms clamped around his. He’d have to give them what they wanted, at least for now.

It’s all right, he thought again. You can do this. You can do this.

The archer was rubbing the bulge in the front of his own tights, and Link tried not to watch him, tried not to see the wet spot that was slowly spreading across the fabric.

“That’s all right?” he asked. “You don’t mind me going first?”

“I’m pretty comfy this way, actually,” the swordsman said, and lifted Link easily, letting Link’s ass rub against the hot, hard length of his dick. “No need to rush.”

The archer pulled the front of his tights open, letting his dick bob free in the cool air of the cell. Link instinctively looked away, but it was pointless – he had it shoved up in his face in moments. It brushed against Link’s cheek, ridiculously hot, and Link could smell it, even, a heavy, salty smell that made his stomach lurch again.

“Come on, precious Hero,” the archer said. “It’s easy. Just open your mouth, and take it all in. I know you want to.”

For a second Link thought about resisting, about just clamping his mouth shut and refusing to cooperate, about biting instead, seeing how the man liked that. But then there was a hand on his neck, the huge, strong hand of the swordsman. His fingers wrapped almost the entire way around his throat, and Link knew he wouldn’t hesitate to squeeze if he didn’t cooperate.

He shut his eyes, hoping that would make it easier, and tentatively opened his mouth. It tasted heavy and salty, too, but the archer didn’t push in – small mercies. He just stood there, making little murmurs of encouragement, letting Link close his lips around the cock in front of him himself.

“Nice,” he said with a sigh. “Now use your tongue. Go crazy.”

Link did – what else could he do? If he kept his eyes closed he could almost pretend that it wasn’t him there, that it was happening to someone else. Then the hand at his neck pushed, and the cock in his mouth touched the back of his throat, and he pulled back, coughing and spluttering.

“Hey, gentle, now,” the archer said in annoyance. “Don’t force him, he was doing good.”

The swordsman laughed, and Link’s whole body vibrated with it. “Maybe I’m not as patient as I thought I was,” he said. “Sorry.”

The cock jammed its way back into Link’s mouth, and mercifully, the hand left his throat. But it came to rest on his hip, holding him in place, and suddenly a thick finger was teasing at the entrance of his asshole.

Link whimpered around the cock in his mouth. There was no way, no way this was going to fit in there. Even less of a chance the swordsman’s cock, so many times bigger than his finger, would. The finger pushed, slowly, and the burn as it entered was deep and painful but bearable.

Fingers dug into his hair, and Link opened his eyes to see the archer’s masked face looming down at him. “You love that, don’t you, slut,” he said. “Keep fucking sucking that, and don’t stop, no matter what he’s doing to you back there, got it?”

Link managed a nod,even though the question was probably rhetorical.

The finger, abruptly, withdrew, and Link felt strangely empty, unpinned in space. But a moment later it was back – and not burning any more, but covered in something cold and slippery. This time it didn’t hesitate at all, just pushed straight into him, and he gasped, his jaw aching around the cock still using his mouth.

“Time to take this up a notch,” the swordsman said, lifting Link’s hips.

Link let out a muffled shout as he sank back down, right onto that massive cock that was waiting for him. The archer had no mercy at all, not pulling back to let him catch his breath, and Link just kept groaning around the man’s cock until he could feel drool leaking down his chin.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” the swordsman sighed. “Fuck, it’s even tighter than I imagined. Such a good little slut, too, taking me in all the way. He can’t get enough, can he?”

The fingers in Link’s hair tightened, digging into his scalp, and Link felt tears sliding hot down his cheeks.

For all the archer’s talk, when he came, he did so without warning, and Link found himself gagging on the sudden rush of hot liquid in his mouth.

“Oho, you made a mess,” he said, grabbing Link’s hair and forcing his head upward. But he seemed pleased with himself, watching the liquid drip down Link’s chin and fall to the floor. “He really does love it, the slut. He’s rock hard right now.”

Link felt his cheeks grow hot. He really was hard – he hadn’t noticed, until it was pointed out. When had that happened? Why had that happened? The swordsman, still bouncing Link on his dick like he weighed nothing at all, paused for a moment, buried to the hilt, and reached around to wrap his fingers around Link’s erection.

“Hero of Hyrule,” he purred into Link’s ear. “If your precious princess could see you now”

The swordsman bucked against him, grunted, and Link felt the dick in his ass get momentarily even bigger and harder than it had been before.

Then, mercifully, it was over. Link was dropped unceremoniously to the floor, and the two men who had raped him withdrew.

“I’m taking his ass tomorrow,” the archer said. “Hey, you think we can both fit in there at once?”

“We can try,” the swordsman laughed, shutting the cell door behind him. “Sleep well, Hero, we’ll see you again soon!”

Link rolled over, spat semen out onto the floor. Every part of his body ached, and he could feel sticky warmth leaking from his ass down his thighs. His hands were still bound, but those idiots – they had left his clothing in a pile against the wall, and the Sheikah slate with it.

It felt like it took hours for Link to drag himself across the stone floor, scraping his bare knees the whole way. But he made it, fumbling blindly in the torn shreds of clothing until he felt the familiar edges of the Slate under his fingers.

He couldn’t see what he was doing, but he could feel it. All he had to do was find a safe place on the map, and he would be out of here. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, sent a quick prayer to the Goddess that his sightless fumbling would take him somewhere truly safe. Blue light blurred his vision, and the familiar tingling sensation of teleportation washed over him, and then he knew nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

He was floating. It was a strange feeling, as though he were completely disconnected from his body. Maybe he was dead; that seemed entirely possible. But then Link shifted, and a stab of pain lanced up his spine, and he let out a gasp.

“Shhh,” a voice said, and a hand brushed the hair back from his forehead. “You’re safe now.”

Link opened his eyes, his vision momentarily swimming. He saw red, and white, and the colors, for some reason, instantly made him feel at ease.

“Mipha,” he murmured. His voice sounded hoarse and broken in his own ears.

“Shhh,” the voice said again, and just before Link drifted back into sleep, he realized it didn’t belong to Mipha at all.

 

When he woke again, he felt better. There was still a lingering ache in his bones, but his head and vision were clear, and this time he was not at all surprised to realize that the reason he felt as though he were floating was that he was laying on a water bed in a vaguely familiar room, decorated with luminous stone, and that Prince Sidon was perched in a chair beside him.

“Feeling better?” the prince asked, noticing Link’s eyes open.

Link nodded, pushing himself up onto his elbows. He was naked beneath the blankets, and someone had cleaned him up. As if sensing his unspoken question, Sidon said, “(guard) found you in front of the shrine, and called me immediately. I brought you here and have been tending to you.” The prince was quiet for a moment, his expression clouded. “No one else saw you. I simply told them that you were injured.”

“Thank you,” Link managed. Bad enough for the prince, who had always seen him as invincible, to be disillusioned like this.

“I don’t ask what happened,” Sidon continued. “But know that if you want to tell me, I will listen.”

“Thank you,” Link repeated. The prince stood, and Link was struck by how very tall he was. Taller than even the largest of the Yiga – Sidon could hold Link down just as easily as the burly swordsman had, if he chose.

But he wouldn’t. Not unless Link asked him to.

The thought came into his mind unbidden, and Link felt himself blush.

“I’ll see that you get some dinner brought in,” the prince said. “You can stay here as long as you need to.”

“It won’t be long,” Link said. “I have... much to do.”

“Of course.” And Sidon surprised him by sitting on the edge of the bed. The water-stuffed mattress rolled gently under his weight, and Link slid toward the prince, who caught him gently, looking vaguely surprised with himself. His hand was huge on Link’s shoulder, and the skin of it cool to the touch.

“I apologize,” he said, and Link saw that there was a flush of red along the prince’s cheekbones. “I do wish I had my sister’s healing touch, for your sake.”

Link sighed, and leaned against the prince’s side. He felt exhausted, but he had no doubt he would recover quickly. “You’re mistaken, Prince,” he said. “You do.”

May as well allow himself this moment of peace. Link had many preparations to make before he confronted the Yiga again.


End file.
